quellasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kollidieren Elden
Race: Half-Elf Birthplace: Elden (Southern Crags) Birth date: 35 years prior to 2W: 4ED: Yr.1000 Death: ? Age: ~36 years old (as of 2W: TS: 20) Class: Charter Mage (Wizard) Titles: Lord Of Westerock, Mutci Kin, Dragon Scorcher Aligence: Alburian Movment, Mutci, Westerock. Religion: Yurel (Elven pantheon) Campaign: End Times (2W: 4ED: Yr. 1000 -- 2W: TS: Yr. 20?) Character Bio Early life- Born a Bastard in the Crag town of Elden to a merchant family, he never knew his elf father. His human family never fully accepted him, save for his mother. After his older brother Vik left when Kollidieren was about 9, he became the oldest male available to the family and the effective male head of the family, though not the MacMerk clan (mothers side) as his mothers family did not accept him as a clan member, thus him living with no surname and calling himself Kollidieren of Elden in formal situations. He helped run the shop and enjoyed the many books that came through the shop. It was around this time that Koll (pronounced Kole) began studying Charter Magic; using both the knowledge in the books and the many Mages passing through town. He eventually gained some amount of skills and decided to leave for The City of Quellās to further his studies. The Alburian Movement- Koll arrived in the city at the time of the changing of elven dynasties. In celebration of this momentous event there was a massive parade featuring the elven royal family. When the procession was in the main square of the city that something happened. People stepped out of the crowd and began to attack the parade. The attackers wore red and one had a red banner. the banner man ran on to the royal carriage and killed the elven king with the banner pole. Some people in the crowd wore the elven colors of green and blue and tried to attack the rebels, and the battle seemed evenly matched. Koll was caught in the middle. He examined the forces, and upon seeing that the rebels consisted of people of all classes and races, picked up a red rag and tied it to his head (effectively joining the rebels). He began to attack the guards and powered by the charter stones all throughout the city easily defeated one guard. Around this time one man, who seemed to be the leader of the rebels, approached the carriage and easily defeated two guards grabbing hold of the elven queen taking her hostage. Koll went to the carriage, killing another guard on the carriage, and climbed upon it. It was from here he witnessed a necrotic blast, that corrupted the charter stones, and killed many innocents. Koll the saw, at the center of the blast, a half orc necromancer. He then turned his attention to the battle ahead of the carriage and saw the captain of the guard and several guards attacking rebels. He used flare to blind the captain, who was quickly dispatched by a rebel. Not long after that, Koll saw many rebels leave and he decided to help the rebels with the kings body. He eventually came to an underground tavern. He clearly didn't fit in below and ascended to the third level, where he seemed to fit in, and upon seeing the rebel leader ordered the finest wine to celebrate victory. he was introduced to the leader who called himself Aludor. Then more people joined the table and a feast was held. Koll began to notice some oddities about Aludor, namely that upon detecting magic Aludor seemed to be glowing as if his blood were magic. It also seemed that he knew every language, though choosing to speak in soreal. Koll eventually left, a bit drunk, and with wine on his pants (that had been spilled upon him by a slave), for bed. He noticed there was another man in the room and looked at his stuff to see if he was dangerous, it was evident that he was not, and Koll slept. The next morning Koll awoke and tried to acquire a new pair of pants. He left the tavern not thinking about the head band. Due to his clear rebel alliance he was accosted by two guards. He made up a lie about being a spy, and when his hand was released to gab pappers he used flare to blind one guard and was attacked by another. He managed to kill the first by the time the spell had worn of the second, who greatly wounded Koll. In fear of his life Koll used his newest spell to hit the guard with a ray of fire, killing him. Koll then ran back to the tavern. He found help from a bard, who brought him to a healer. Once he was healed up he went to the market. Needing some money he took work as a scribe. Then a large explosion in a ring around the market destroyed everything in the ring. A distorted charter symbol appeared, and Koll rushed into the market to see who needed help. While in there he grabbed a kilt and some health potions. He then rushed into the center of town toward Aludor who had the Queen, but as he let her go she was killed by an arrow. Soldires (which Koll knew to be from Taldor) then began to attack the market and Koll ran for the center. On his way he picked up a ring and a necklace before getting to the center. He then saw Aludor cast a spell he knew only a powerful caster could. He saw Aludor hit with a few arrows while casting a complex spell. He tried to think of a plan before a rift opened. Westerock- Koll awoke on a snowy mountain with Aludor, the bard who helped him get to a healer, the man from his room, a half elf slave, a tree he recognized from the feast, a svartalfar whom he also saw at the feast and as he remembered was angered by a gnome named Feidlamid, the gnome was also there, and finally the necromancer. They trekked down the mountain when at some point the tree spoke giving cause to an avalanche. Every one began to turn down the hill. Eventually Aludor blinked away and they continued to run and pray, then a god answered, but not Koll's. A moon with a skull appeared in the sky (a symbol Koll knew to be of Grotus, the god of the end times). Then the top of mountain was cut off and fell down the side, but stopped at the cliff, ending the avalanche, then the top flew over the party and landed in an ice lake. At the bottom they were joined by Aludor and made camp. They introduced themselves to each other and then went to bed. In the morning the half elf girl named Brei made a wonderful breakfast and they ate it, or (In Woodroth's case) tried to. The rest of the morning they began to search the area, and they found iron ore and a frozen mammoth. Koll taught Aludor the spell cutting flame and they used magic to help cut out the mammoth while others such as the human bearing orcish tattoos named Caitherius used daggers. at some point only Koll and Aludor were working on it, when a blast of dark magic seemed to come from camp. When Aludor identified it as free magic, Koll ran to the source. Seconds after Koll arrived Caitherius used his shield to knock out the necromancer.The group then debated what to do with the body it was bound but then Klorvak attacked Koll stabbing him. Koll then flared Klorvak and asked the party what to do with him. Taking a potion from klorvak and healing up, the necromancer then awoke and tried to run away, but Aludor blinked him back. The reluctant group carried on. Later on noises were heard from a cliff, so Klorvak and Woodroth climbed the cliff side to investigate. They later returned with several creatures known as Mutci. They helped free and prepare the mammoth, then left leaving one of their own to guard the meat. This mutci called himself Nikt. The group awoke the next day to the mutci reentering the camp and gathering the mammoth parts back to their village. the group followed the mutci back to their village. Notable Actions/Associates Write the second section of your page here.